<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuando el hambre apremia by Rahzel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654379">Cuando el hambre apremia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahzel/pseuds/Rahzel'>Rahzel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inktober2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, comedia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahzel/pseuds/Rahzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kushina tiene hambre y cuando ella está así, todo puede pasar. Sobre todo, si está cerca del hombre que la vuelve loca.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inktober2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cuando el hambre apremia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Su estómago rugía a tal punto que ya no podía disimularlo: Kushina tenía hambre y todavía tenían el resto del día de camino al país de los Osos. Debían escoltar a uno de sus líderes a la aldea de la Arena.</p><p>Minato podía aguantar el resto del día, pero Kushina era otro tema y no quería hacerla esperar para comer algo. Así, se detuvieron a la vera de un río y propuso pescar algo para el almuerzo. Kushina no pensaba quedarse atrás y decidió que ella también ayudaría con la pesca, aunque hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Su parte, de pequeña, le había enseñado a hacerlo, más que nada como un entrenamiento. La muchacha era impulsiva, poco paciente y jamás veía más allá de una mínima parte de la situación y si quería ser ninja, necesitaba concentrarse más en su entorno.</p><p>Kushina se remangó el pantalón hasta las rodillas y se quitó las sandalias entrando al río. Era una técnica muy sencilla para atrapar al pez con las manos, pero que requería mucha paciencia, determinación y por supuesto, precisión.</p><p>Él se quedó observándola un instante con suma cautela y viendo la concentración que tenía la ninja, decidió alejarse un poco para no entorpecer su pesca. No tenían caña para pescar, pero tenía un método mucho más practico todavía. Abrió su bolsa de kunai y sacó tres dejándolos entre sus espacios interdactilares observando el flujo del agua con calma y cuando vio el momento, los arrojó logrando darles a tres peces que quedaron atravesados en las paredes del río. Minato imitó a Kushina y se quitó el calzado y se arremangó el pantalón entrando al agua. Sin embargo, la zona donde había ido, era mucho más profunda, el agua le llegaba hasta la cintura y su último kunai parecía estar mucho más. Se quitó el chaleco y la camisa, dejando los pescados y sus armas en la orilla para sumergirse y conseguir el que le faltaba.</p><p>—¡Lo conseguí! —gritó emocionada Kushina cuando Minato salía con su último pescado y al verla tan emocionada, la felicitó. Kushina volteó a ver a Minato y se dio con que tenía el torso desnudo y entró como en un lapso del que fue rápidamente sacada por culpa del pez que luchaba por sobrevivir entre sus manos. Se escapó de ella y le dio un coletazo en la cara, dejándole roja la nariz y parte de su mejilla derecha.</p><p>—¡Kushina! ¿Estás bien? —Se acercó a ella y observó la marca colorada que había quedado en su cara.</p><p>—¡Por supuesto que estoy bien! Voy a atrapar a ese bastardo y cocinarlo lentamente —dijo intentando disimular mirando el agua decidida a conseguirlo. Estaba roja por la vergüenza y era una mezcla de haber visto a Minato semidesnudo y de que el almuerzo se le escapara por su propia torpeza ¡tan bien que le había salido!</p><p>Él se rio y le hizo una caricia en la cabeza:</p><p>—Ve por algo de leña, yo lo atraparé y comeremos juntos —le dijo con calidez. Sus mejillas volvieron a sentirse calientes gracias a aquel gesto de él. asintió tontamente y salió del agua tapándose la cara con sus manos juntas, miró por sobre su hombro a Minato y sonrió. Su confianza se reafirmó al verlo desde lejos y recordar el gesto que había tenido con ella, uno entre tantos y pensó que un día, también lo atraparía a él.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Hola, gente linda! ¿Cómo están? Este año participe en el reto del Inktober, que se trata de escribir 31 historias en 31 días, por todo Octubre. Iré compartiendo mis trabajos de a poco por aquí.</p><p>Este fic corresponde al día uno: Pescado. Iré subiendo de varias parejas de Naruto. Espero que lo disfruten.</p><p>¡Un abrazo!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>